


Surprise!

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autism, Autistic Cecil, Gen, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil buys Earl a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [existentialcatastrophy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialcatastrophy/gifts).



“Happy Birthday!” he said, placing the wrapped box down in front of his friend. Cecil smiled as he watched Earl raise an eyebrow at the present, regarding it with rightful suspicion before pulling it a little closer to himself. “Open it!” he prodded, unable to hold back his excitement for long, flapping his hands in anticipation.

“Cecil, what is this for?” Earl asked.

Cecil shrugged, “your birthday?” he offered.

The Scoutmaster gave him a look. “It was my birthday six months ago,” he reminded him.

“…Shut up and open your present,” Cecil countered, glaring back at him in defiance.

Earl rolled his eyes but did as he was asked anyway, carefully removing the wrapping paper with a sigil carved into the material with the tip of his finger. He frowned as he regarded the plain looking brown box, looking up at Cecil once again for some kind of sign for what was inside. He pouted when he saw that Cecil was simply staring back at him in excitement, refusing to give anything up as he watched him, twisting his fingers in his hands to stop himself from flapping and giving everything away. Finally he opened the box, wondering what could get Cecil so excited as to…

Oh.

_Oh._

“Cecil…this is…”

“I saw that you were looking for a new one and I thought that maybe I’d help, you know?” Cecil explained, twisting and untwisting his fingers as he spoke. “I looked everywhere for a place that would even design custom ones so it’d match your skin tone and have freckles on them and I also got you the kind that lets you use it standing up in the bathroom and that other one can be used for sex if you want and it’s hollow in the shaft so if someone sucks on it you feel it and…”

Cecil stopped when Earl stood up, biting his lower lip as he struggled to read his friend’s expression. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, dread starting to make his chest tighten up. “I thought that you would like them and I just…”

Earl pulled Cecil into his arms, hugging him tight. “They’re wonderful,” he said. “Thank you very much for the birthday gifts, Cecil.”

The Voice smiled brightly, returning the hug with one of his own around the other’s neck. “You deserve to have whatever makes you happy, Earl.”


End file.
